


If You Don't... I Will

by xMH_4Lx



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, BlackChocolateDogs, BlackWolves, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Dancing, Desk Sex, Explicit Language, Flirting, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMH_4Lx/pseuds/xMH_4Lx
Summary: Duncan works part time as a bouncer at a club that Aiden (19) frequents in Bucharest. Nigel owns the club. Where could this be going?#BlackWolves #BlackChocolateDogs
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	If You Don't... I Will

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a simple [tweet](https://twitter.com/xMH_4Lx/status/1341150642342019072) then became a full one-shot. (Not beta'd) Enjoy!

Aiden tosses his jacket over his shoulder and turns down an alley in the middle of Bucharest towards The Den, a hole in the wall club where the drinks are cheap and the music is loud. Just how he likes it. Aiden had recently made it a habit of coming as a way to unwind.

As he turns the corner an unfamiliar face catches his eye. The club’s bouncers were usually college kids who wanted extra cash, but not tonight. Tonight, Aiden was met with a tall, muscular man in a black turtleneck, coat and, most intriguing of all, an eyepatch.. 

Aiden approaches the man, who immediately sizes him up while lazily bringing a cigarette to his lips. Aiden enjoys the man’s gaze as he scans over his body, presumably for weapons. Though, there was no way Aiden was hiding anything under his skin tight t-shirt and jeans combo.

The man assumes Aiden isn’t dangerous and nods his head, gesturing to the entrance. “You’re good.” He takes a drag of his cigarette, cocking his eyebrow slightly as he watches Aiden shift away from the door and to his side.

“How would you know? We’ve only just met,” Aiden teases with a wink. The man remains silent as he reassesses the boy. “I’ve haven’t seen you around here before, are you new?” Aiden continues. 

Duncan exhales in a puff of smoke, “Part-time.”

“I’m Aiden.” He smiles.

“Duncan.” 

Aiden chuckles, “You’re not a big talker are you, Duncan?” Duncan hums in agreement, bringing the cigarette to his lips once again. Aiden bites his lip as he watches the man for a moment, his eyes full of a heat that Duncan tries to ignore.

“That’s okay,” Aiden smirks, inching closer. “There are better ways we can get to know each other,” he purrs. Duncan pauses, his gaze locked on Aiden. His expression may appear static, but Aiden doesn’t miss the light blush that decorates Duncan’s cheeks. _‘Cute.’_

“So, when do you get off work?” Aiden asks, his intentions quite clear. 

“Couple hours.” 

“Perfect.” Aiden steps closer, his lips curling into a devilish grin as he presses his body against Duncan’s. Duncan’s breath stills at the hot breath on his ear as Aiden whispers, “I’m going to dance, have a drink and I’ll meet back here to see if I can pull a few more words out of you. Sound like a plan, Duncan~?” 

Duncan realizes he was wrong, this boy is /very/ dangerous. Duncan feels a heat in his stomach from the way Aiden purrs his name. Sex certainly wasn’t apart of Duncan’s plans for the night, but then again he hadn’t planned on Aiden.

Just as Duncan begins to speak, the club door bursts open. “Fuck, Duncan you won’t believe this shit!” Aiden backs away from Duncan, both of them turning to see a blonde-haired man dawning all black. His striking resemblance to Duncan is not lost on Aiden.

“Nigel.” Duncan says, acknowledging and questioning the man’s inopportune arrival. Nigel ignores Duncan, his gaze immediately fixed on Aiden. “Well hello, gorgeous.”

Aiden shifts his gaze from Nigel to Duncan and back again. _‘Oh this gonna be good.’_ Aiden smirks and without another word he strolls to the entrance, lightly brushing past Nigel with his hips swaying. 

The men’s eyes are glued to the boy’s waist, mesmerized as he leaves. Before he disappears inside the club, Aiden glances back and winks at the two men, “See ya later, ‘gorgeous’~” A hint of Romanian accent on his American tongue as the door swings closed behind him.

Nigel licks along his bottom lip, “If you don’t fuck that fine piece of ass tonight, I will.” 

“What do you need?” Duncan replies, lighting a new cigarette, ignoring Nigel’s comment.

Nigel laughs, “Besides his lips around my dick? Can’t even remember.” 

“Nigel.” Duncan warns as he takes a long drag, his eyes fixed on his brother. 

“Fine, fine.” Nigel reaches out for the cigarette and Duncan obliges, passing it to Nigel who inhales deeply and releases a puff with a large sigh. “Listen to this shit.” 

—-

Duncan stops out his cigarette and checks the time, the club’s music still blasting from inside. It’s a bit early for his shift to end, but Nigel’s comment echoes in his head: _‘If you don’t fuck [him], I will.’_ Duncan knows his brother, it is no empty threat. It’s a promise, one that makes Duncan uncharacteristically uneasy. 

Next thing he knows, Duncan finds himself inside the club making his way through the crowd to the dance floor. Bodies crashing like waves into one another, including his own but he presses forward. Determined. 

From their short encounter, Duncan figures he’ll find the boy in the middle of the dance floor. Duncan’s eyes scan his surroundings, locking onto familiar chocolate brown curls. Duncan swiftly makes his way towards his target, the bodies between them part, unveiling Aiden. His body glistening in the lights as his body moves, hips perfectly attuned to the music. 

Duncan can’t look away, entranced as he closes the distance. Aiden’s eyes light up, shining impossibly brighter when he notices Duncan. He reaches an arm out toward Duncan, beckoning Duncan closer with the curl of a finger as he continues swaying his hips to the rhythm. 

Without hesitation, Duncan takes the boy’s outreached hand. Aiden smiles and pulls Duncan closer, bringing Duncan’s arm over his head and around his body with a spin. With his back firmly against the larger man’s chest, Aiden guides Duncan’s hands down to his hips. Duncan’s breath hitches and his grip tightens as Aiden starts dancing, his body grinding back against Duncan. 

Aiden closes his eyes, letting the music and feeling of Duncan’s large body against his flood his senses as he dances. Duncan lets Aiden’s movement guide them, growing increasingly hard as Aiden grinds his ass not so subtly right on his cock. 

Aiden smirks, relishing the feeling of Duncan’s arousal. He reaches up and cups the back of Duncan’s neck, pulling his head lower. Aiden’s hot breath hits Duncan’s ear as he purrs, “Miss me, Duncan?” Duncan dick twitches, feeling that familiar heat at the sound of his name on Aiden’s lips. 

Aiden keens as Duncan’s fingers dig into his hips, a low rumble coming for his chest. “Follow me.” Duncan growls, his command almost unheard over the music. Aiden shivers and turns to face Duncan with a nod, excitement shooting through his body. 

Duncan takes the boy's hand and leads him through a back hallway and up a set of stairs to an office, the door marked _Nigel_. Aiden takes note and heads inside, the music muffled to a low rumble as Duncan shuts the door behind them. 

Aiden wraps his arms around Duncan’s neck, leaning up and hungrily claiming the man’s lips. Duncan kisses back, parting his lips for Aiden’s wandering tongue. Aiden moans softly into their kiss as Duncan slowly runs his rough hands down Aiden’s sides.

Duncan hoists Aiden up by his hips and sets him down on the edge of the desk in the center of the room, their lips still locked. Aiden wraps his legs around Duncan and grinds, moaning at the sensation and size of Duncan’s now fully hard cock against his. 

With the layers between them becoming unbearable, the two break from their kiss and undress. Papers scattering to the floor in their haste as they both strip fully. Duncan pushes Aiden onto his back, pausing to study the boy panting beneath him. The flawless tan skin, his chest rising and falling as he catches his breath and the pre-cum already leaking from his tip. 

Aiden leans on his elbows and gawks at the man before him. His eyes wander down Duncan’s body, tracing the muscular form, pausing for a moment to admire his hairy chest. Aiden’s gazes continues lower, biting his lip as he whines at the sight of Duncan’s thick pulsing cock, “Fuck.” 

Duncan leans down, sucking at Aiden’s chest as a hand tweaks his pert nipples. Aiden arches to the touch, moaning as Duncan’s rough facial hair scrapes across his skin. Duncan stretches his free hand across the desk, opening the top drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube.

Duncan, pleased Nigel’s sexual habits finally benefited him, stands and generously coats his fingers. The loss of contact elicits a soft whine from Aiden. Aiden watches Duncan coat his fingers through half-lidded eyes, hooking his arms under his knees and spreading his legs.

Duncan teases a finger around Aidens hole. Aiden’s needy whine turning to a gasp as Duncan’s finger slips past the tight ring. Aiden lets his head fall back and grips the desk, hips rocking as Duncan’s thick digit works him open. Duncan adds one then two more fingers, reaching deeper and deeper. With the simple curl of his fingers, Duncan pulls a loud cry from Aiden. “Fuck, there! Duncan!” Aiden rolls his hips, panting and fucking himself on Duncan’s fingers as Duncan watches the boy unravel before him, still assaulting the smooth bundle of nerves. Aiden moans between heavy breaths, “Duncan. Hurry, I need yo–oh ah!” 

Duncan swiftly buries himself deep inside Aiden before he can finish. Aiden throws his head back with a cry as Duncan rocks his hips, reaching deeper with each thrust. Aiden’s moans swallow the initial pain as Duncan’s wide cock splits him open. The discomfort soon disappears, replaced by pure pleasure as Duncan drags his cock along Aiden’s prostate. 

Aiden whines, holding onto the desk for dear life as Duncan fucks into him at a punishing pace, throwing Aiden’s leg over his shoulder and hitting that sweet spot dead on. Duncan growls, scooping Aiden into his arms. Aiden wraps himself around Duncan as he sinks down to the hilt, gasping at the fullness. “F-fuck, Duncan” he pants. 

Duncan firmly grips Aiden by the ass, kneading his cheeks as he fucks up into him. Aiden moans wildly, unhooking an arm from Duncan and bringing it between their bodies to stroke himself. Aiden rests his head on Duncan’s shoulder, his damp curls brushing against Duncan as Aiden fills his ears with sweet moans, encouraging his thrusts. Aiden’s insides tighten around Duncan as he draws closer, his mumbling between moans of ‘Duncan, please’ and ‘don’t stop.’

Duncan growls as Aiden bites his shoulder, coming with a muffled shout, coating their chests. Aiden keens as he rolls his hips, riding out his orgasm, mouthing the mark. Aiden’s eyes flick up and Duncan feels the boy’s smirk against his skin. Duncan doesn’t move or turn around, fighting the low growl building in his chest as he speaks, “Nigel.”

“Hello again, gorgeous” he hums, gaze fixed on Aiden as he locks the door behind him. Aiden follows Nigel’s movements as he strolls closer, Duncan’s back still to the other man with Aiden seated firmly on his cock, still in his arms. “Heh, didn’t think you’d have the balls to even fuck him, Duncan. Let alone in my office. I’m impressed.” 

Nigel takes off his jacket, tossing it to the side, and loosens his tie while making his way across the room, stopping at the pair’s side and taking Aiden by the chin. Nigel inspects the boy, his heated gaze running down Aiden’s body, pausing at his stomach covered in cum. Nigel’s eyes flick up to Aiden’s “Well, shit. Looks like I missed the party, gorgeous.” 

Aiden smirks, his eyes dark with lust and his cock hardening once more. Aiden reaches for Nigel, his hand traveling slowly down the man’s body. Nigel moans as Aiden palms his growing erection through his jeans. “We are just getting started” Aiden purrs. 

“You found yourself a keeper, Duncan. A fucking keeper~” Nigel smirks. 

Duncan takes his queue from Aiden, carrying him from the desk to the couch in the corner of the room. Aiden keens as Duncan pulls out, setting him down on the couch, the leather sticking to his moist skin. Aiden positions himself on his knees, parallel to the couch. Nigel pushes past Duncan, situating himself behind Aiden. “Consider it payback for using my lube and office.” Nigel undoes his pants and teases his cock around Aiden’s puckered ring. Aiden grinds back against the cock, pulling a moan from the blonde as he kneads Aiden’s ass in his rough hands. “Fuck- Not that I’m complaining.” 

Aiden moans and shoots Nigel a smirk, “As long as you aren’t complaining.” Nigel takes Aiden by the hips, immediately fucking into his eager hole. Aiden moans and arches his body, rocking back against Nigel’s cock. It’s not as thick as Duncan’s, but its length leaves nothing to be desired. Aiden’s gaze returns to Duncan who is now positioned in front of him, stroking his fat cock inches from Aiden’s face. He can’t help but lock eyes with the larger man and licks his lips, a silent invitation. 

Duncan brings his cock to Aiden’s lips. Duncan groans as Aiden flicks the tip with his tongue, teasingly running along the slit. Aiden smirks and looks up through his lashes at Duncan as he hollows his cheeks and sucksDuncan into his mouth, relaxing his throat to take Duncan deeper. Aiden briefly closes his eyes, savoring Duncan’s flavor as pre-cum drips down the back of his tongue. 

“Fucking hell! He got tighter!” Nigel moans. Aiden’s eyes shoot open, his moans send vibrations down Duncan’s cock as Nigel lands a slap across his ass. “You fucking love cock, don’t you?” Aiden keens as Nigel kneads his reddened cheeks. 

Aiden whines as Nigel withdrawals and moves from behind him. Nigel grabs Aiden by the waist, the boy releasing Duncan to glance back at him. “Come on, sweetheart.” Nigel instructs, sitting on the couch and positioning Aiden above him, facing away from the couch and straddling his legs. “I’ve got a feeling you’re gonna fucking love this.” 

Nigel guides Aiden by his hips down onto his cock, Aiden steadying himself on Nigel’s knees as Duncan shifts in front of him. Aiden rolls his hips, sinking down further till fully seated on Nigel’s cock. Aiden parts his lips, beckoning Duncan closer, hungrily taking the cock back into his mouth. Duncan strokes Aiden’s hair, threading his fingers through the soft damp curls, guiding his motions.

Aiden jounces his hips, Nigel’s dick assaulting his prostate as he rides desperately, his moans muffled by Duncan’s meaty cock. Nigel reaches around Aiden’s body, stroking his cock with a skillful flick of the wrist as he bites along Aiden’s neck. Duncan’s grip on Aiden tightens, his moans growing louder, an intense pressure building within. Aiden’s vision begins to whiten, neither man’s momentum slowing. 

Aiden cums, clamping around Nigel as his whole body trembles, ropes of cum coating Nigel's hand and the floor. “Fuck, gorgeous.” Aiden hips don’t stop as he rides out his second orgasm, his mind blank, still fucking himself on Nigel’s cock. Nigel cums with a long drawn out moan and a string of curses, his fingers bruising Aiden’s hips.

Aiden keens as Nigel’s warmth fills him. The stifled cries around Duncan’s cock push him over the edge, his grip tightening as he cums with a long growl down Aiden’s throat. Aiden moans, tasting just enough of the hot liquid as it pulses down his throat. Aiden releases Duncan with a pop, licking the man clean before he helps Aiden up and off Nigel. 

Duncan settles on the far end of the couch as Nigel catches his breath with Aiden resting between the two men. Nigel digs a pack and lighter out of his pocket, bringing the lit cigarette to his lips before passing and offering to Duncan. Duncan takes a drag and passes it back to Nigel only for Aiden to intercept and take a quick hit himself, leaving the two men speechless. 

Without a word, Aiden stands and stretches with a cute whine. Duncan and Nigel watch the naked figure as he makes his way over to the desk, cum leaking down his thighs. Aiden smirks as the men groan in unison when he bends over the desk, grabbing a pen and paper. Aiden writes a note and then swiftly slips back into his clothes. 

Aiden returns to the couch smiling and hands Duncan the slip of paper. “Let me know your schedule, Duncan.” Aiden purrs, taking pleasure in the way Duncan’s dick begins to stir yet again from his name alone.

Aiden strolls to the door and glances back at Nigel with a smirk, “I know where to find you. Your name’s on the door, ‘gorgeous’. Or should I say, _Nigel?_ ” Aiden teases, exiting with a wink as both men silently watch the door close. Nigel and Duncan glance down to the paper in Duncan’s hands featuring a phone number with a heart. Their gazes shift to one another as they release breaths neither knew they were holding. Nigel’s lips curl into a devilish grin, “If you don’t call him, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [ Follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/xMH_4Lx) if you like the HEU and thirst tweets!


End file.
